Adam's life in D3
by EndlessDream91
Summary: We never really saw Adam in number three so here is what I think was going on with him and how he was dealing with everything.
1. Prologue

**Summary sums it all up and i only own the new characters. **

Adam Life During D3

Prologue

It was two days after the JV/Varsity game. Everything was cool again. Adam, Charlie, Luis, Goldberg and Fulton was walking down the hall. Down the hall Nicky and some of her friends were coming. Nicky was playing with the volleyball. Bumping it with her arms a few times. Her friends Leigh and Brooke were walking with her. "you know this is all you fault." Leigh says to Nicky. Nicky stops what she is doing. "why is it my fault? I was busy this weekend. It's not my fault that you had nothing to wear" she said and started playing with the ball again.

Adam saw her in the hallway and smiled. "dude are you even listening?" Luis asked. He looked at them "yeah I am listening." he said. She was near them playing with the ball. Adam reached out his arm and pushed her ball away from her arms and hit the ball to him. She jumped at first but saw who took the ball away and smiled. She tried to get it back but it took awhile to give it. "hey you." she said when he finally gave it to her. He puts his arms around her shoulder. "Hey so how does eight o clock this weekend sound?" she asked.

Charlie and the rest of the ducks were confused. They were thinking who was this girl. Adam was never like this around people, and especially girls. "sound good enough for me." he said. He kisses her then takes her ball away while she was walking away facing him. When the ball came to her she swatted the ball behind her and it hit Leigh in the back. She smiles at him and gives him a little wave then catches up to Brooke and Leigh. When Adam turned back he saw all duck eyes to him. "what?" was all he could say.

"who was your friend?" Charlie asked. "right. You guys didn't know I had a girlfriend."

"no we didn't. Now why didn't we?" Goldberg say. "yeah and where did you get a girl like that?" Luis says. Adam looks at them and then starts walking away. "Later."

* * *

**Now let's see how they got together... love reviews**

* * *


	2. The first day at Eden hall

**a short chapter but just starting this off easy please enjoy :)**

First day at Eden Hall

It was the first day of Eden hall. Adam was in higher reading Literature class then the rest of the of the ducks. He was in the class when the bell just rang. The teacher Mr. Winchester started to talk about what they were going to do in his class that year. The door suddenly opens and a girl walks through. "sorry I'm late." she said. Mr. Winchester stops what he is doing. "well don't make it a habit. What's your name?"

"Nicole Brannon." she say and walks closer to his desk. "well Miss. Brannon please take your seat next to Mr. Banks" Adam head shot up when he heard his name being called. "Who's Mr. Banks?" Nicole asked. Adam raised his hand and she smiles towards him and after walk towards his desk and sat down. ""hey I'm Nicky" she says. "Hi. Adam." he returns. "Hey you are duck?" she asked. He was actually surprised that she knew that. "Yeah. Why? You play hockey?" he asked. "Well I know how to play. I don't think I'm good though." she said. "Well then maybe we can play together sometime." he offered.

"Yeah that sounds good." she said and shot him a smile. "so do you play any other sports?" he asked starting up another conversation. "yeah. I'm actually here on a Volleyball scholarship then later I'll try out for the soccer team." Adam eyes grow big, "wow you really like to play." he couldn't help but smile at this girl. She was beautiful and funny and sounds like a lot of fun. She felt the same way. He was cute and interesting and sounds like someone she can have a fun time with. "what can I say? I like to be busy." he chuckles and nods. They ended up talking for the whole period when the bell rang they looked up at the clock. "wow that was fast." Nicky says. "well I got to get to math but I'll see you later?" Adam says standing up from his desk. "yeah. Sure." she says. "cool." he said and walked out the door.

**Well how was the first chapter ... please review. **

* * *


	3. the start of a new friendship

**What do you think of Adam having a love interest? enjoy.**

the start of a new friendship

It was the second day and Nicole walked on to class and saw Adam sitting at the desk. She could tell that something was up with him. "hey Adam. What's wrong?" she asked.

"well after I tried out for the JV hockey team I ended up making Varsity." he said and it was followed by a sigh. "what? That sucks," she said. "I know. I always look forward to playing with my friends and then I end up playing with their archenemy."

"you mean this has happen before?" she asked confusedly, "yup. Why does this always happen to me?"

"well I don't know why this has always happen to you but I do know what it feels like to play against your friends." he looks up at her. "really? How do you handle it?"

"well it depends on your friends. Some of my friends I have a blast playing a against." Adam gives her a confused look. "okay I'm confused."

"look when me and my friend Lynn play against each other we have such a blast. Of course we have this whole rivalry thing but it never gets out of hand and instead of being mean about it we make it fun and joke about it but the most important part is it never ruined our friendship."

"I hope my friend see it that way?" Adam say and Nicky smiles. "when it comes to situation like this. It's the only way you'll find out if they are your true friends." He gives her a smile. "thanks Nicky. That helps." she gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

Adam was out in the hall and saw Nicky coming towards him. He walked up to her. "Hey Nicky." he said and she gave him her famous smile. "hey Adam I want you to meet a couple of my friends." she said. "okay. Why not?" he said and started to walk with her. "so how's it going with your friends?" she asked. "not so well. I'm trying to stay good with them but it's not going so good."

"well I hope it gets better." he nods and gives her a smile. "thanks." she took him to the front stairs where he saw two girl hitting a volleyball around. When they saw her they stopped what they were doing and walked towards her. "hey you guys. This is my friend Adam. Adam this is Brooke and Leigh."

"oh so this is Adam her "Literature Boy Toy" huh? Cute." Leigh says and Brooke nods. "Definitely cute." Brooke says. "don't mind them." Nicky says. "no it's okay. I guess it's a good thing." he says shrugging his shoulders. "oh it is definitely a good thing." Brooke says. "yeah see remember when I told you I was the crazy one well they are more crazy." Adam just chuckled. "I've seen crazier."

"so dear Adam how do you feel about our dear friend Nicky here?" Brooke said while her and Leigh move in closer to him. Nicky grabs his arms and pull him away from them. "no none of that." she warn them Adam couldn't help but just laugh at the sight of them. Nicky and Adam was walking side by side in the hallway in a silence till Adam decided to break it. "You're friends seem fun to be around." He tells her. He was happy to see her smile about that comment.

"Yeah they are. You will never get bored with them." She says. "I have some friends like those. I hope you get to met them." he says. She gave him a look that made him think she was offended about that. "It's not that I don't want to introduce you, it's just how we are right now I don't think that is a good idea."

"It's okay Adam. I understand." She tells him.

**I felt like Adam was losing all his friends and he needed a new one. **


	4. the date

**adam needs some love and now he will finally get some.. YAY :)**

The Date

Nicky just got done finishing a test that she failed. Adam saw her and walked to her side. "hey Nicky what are you still doing here so late?" he asked.

"Oh hey Adam. I had to make up a test. What about you?" she asked.

"I had to talk to my coach because apparently he think s I'm not giving enough but I think he's just doesn't like me." she chuckles at his statement. "well your sound a lot easier then mine." she said and looks at her in curiosity. "how so?"

"well during stretching yesterday I stretch something in my leg, I'm on the verge of failing math and I made a enemy." she said in one breath. "well maybe this weekend you can vent about it with me over some burgers and fries." he said looking at anything besides her. "wait am I hearing things or did you just ask me out?" she said as she stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped but still didn't look at her. "no you're not hearing thing. Go out with me? It will be fun." she shot him one of the biggest smiles he have ever seen. "sure we can even throw in a movie." she said. Now Adam couldn't stop smiling. She gave him a hug and then when then broke away she left her arm around him and they walked together. "you're so cute." she said with a little giggled.

It was their first date and was at Mickey's. They just came from a movie and just arrived at Mickey's and sat at the counter. "it was a good movie." Nicky says laughing at Adam remark. "So you are saying you would rather watch a horror movie then a chick flick?" Adam asked. "All the way. Chick flicks put me to sleep"Nicky says. "Besides if I get scared then I can hide in my date's shoulders." She says that made Adam smile. "I like the sound of that." He told her truthfully. "You would, wouldn't you?" She says also with a smirk and Adam nods. Just then Charlie's mom Casey come up to them. "Adam. Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" She said. "Hey Aunt Casey. This is my date Nicky. Nicky this is a friend of mine's mother." Adam introduced them. "Hey honey. Is there anything I can get you?" Casey said. "Hi. I'll take a cheeseburger and fries with a coke." Nicky says. "Yes I'll have the same." Adam informed. "Sure." Casey say and walks away. "She called you sweetie." Nicky says in a cute voice. Adam couldn't help but blush. "And she called you Honey. That's just the kind of person she is." Adam explained. "I like her though. She's nice." Nicky says smiling.

"So what are we doing after this?" Adam asked. "Don't worry. I have a surprise for you." Nicky says. Adam gives a confused look. They finish eating and Nicky pulled Adam to a frozen pond. "What is going on?" Adam Asked. Nicky walks away then comes back with two big bags, "I know how much you love hockey and right now it is making your life a living hell so I decided you can play a little hockey and all you have to do is worry about yourself." Adam stares out at the pond for a few minutes before turning back to Nicky with a big smile on his face. "Thank you Nicky but I have a better idea." He fully turns to her then takes her hands. "We could play hockey then all we have to do is worry about us." Nicky smiles at his idea. "I would like that." She said. Adam drew her face near his and gave her a light and gentle kiss. When he pulled away she pulled him back giving him a more heated and rougher kiss. He returned it as much as he possibility could. When then pulled away Nicky and Adam felt light headed. "Wow."

It was the day after their date. Their literature class is their second period. Adam waited for Nicky outside her first period. When she came out she didn't she first didn't see him. He moved to her side and grabbed her hand. She turned to see who grabbed her hand and smiled when she saw him. "Hey you." She said and leaned into him. "Hey." He told her and kissed her on the head.

"Wait a minute. I did not just see you two holding hands." Leigh said. "Oh you didn't? Well here." Nicky said and pulled her and Adam's hands up for her and Brooke to see it. Brooke and Leigh squealed. "When did this happen?"

"This past Saturday." Adam answered. "Well it's about time." Brooke says.

"I know. Now I finally know what I was missing." Nicky says. Adam tried not to blush but it didn't work. "Aww, he's blushing." Leigh said. With her free hand Nicky pulled Adam from behind his neck and gave him a kiss. "You're so cute." she tells him.

**aww... I wanted them to be adorable I hope you are enjoyign the story... Please review.**

* * *


	5. a shoulder to lean on

**Adam really needs a shoulder cuz his old team hates him and his new team doesn't trust him **

A shoulder to lean on

Nicky was in her dorm room sleeping when a knock on the door awoke her. She was still half asleep when she sat up. She looked over to her room mate Jessica bed to see it empty. She walks to the door and sees Adam standing there and it looked like he was crying. She grabs his hand and brings him in the room before closing the door. She sits him on the bed the kneels in front of him grabbing his hands that laid on his lap. "Adam what is a matter?" She said. Adam looks at her but doesn't say anything. "Adam please tell me what is wrong." She pleas. "Everything is wrong Nicky. Yesterday varsity tricked JV into buying a really expensive dinner and they didn't tell me till it was to late and then I guess during the night JV did something because I get a call saying to met at the ice rink in my hockey gear at 4:30 this morning and I go to find out that there was going to be grudge between the Ducks and the Warrior. I try to tell Charlie that I had nothing to do with the pranks and what does he do? He throws where I come from right in my face and then we get into a fist fight. Nicky high school wasn't suppose to be like this. I wasn't suppose to lose my friends." Nicky stands up and sits next to him pulling him into a hug. "It's going to be alright. Maybe not right now but it will." She says trying to reassure him. He doesn't say anything but just cries in her shoulder.

"Hans…..Hans" Adam calls out when he walks into the shop. He puts his bag down and walks around the place. "Hans where are you?" He calls out. He walks into the back and see Hans on the couch. At first he thought he was sleeping. "Hans." He says. He walks towards him and shakes his shoulder.

"Hans." Realization starts to hit him. "Hans….Hans say something….Please." He says shaking him. He put his fingers to his neck then gasp in shock. Tears were rolling down his face. He runs to the phone and calls Mickey's diner.

"Hello Mickey." the voice on the other end says. "Yes hi may I please speak to Casey." He says. In a few minutes Casey comes on the phone. "Mrs. Conway it's banks. I'm at Han's skate shop and Mrs. Conway he's not breathing, he's not moving. I think he's dead." He says. "Alright Adam stay right there alright I'll be there as soon as I can." After saying alright they hang up.

All the ducks had the same history class. All the students looked up when they heard the door open. They looked up to see a late Adam Banks with big puffy eyes coming in. "Ah Mr. Banks do you have a excuse why you're late?" the teacher says. All the ducks were looking at each other wondering what was going on. Adam gives the teacher a note then the teacher gives him a sympathy look before giving the note back. "Please take your seat." He says. Adam wouldn't even look at the ducks while walking to his seat. Luis and Connie were the ones who sat on the side and in front of him. "Adam are you okay?" Connie asked. Even though the ducks were mad at him some of them still cared. Adam looks up at her trying to hold back his tears. "I know you're not talking to me right now but there something important I need to tell you at lunch." He gets out. Connie nods.

"Alright Adam." She says and gives his hands a quick squeeze. She looks at Luis who had a worried look on his face.

* * *

**i know adam probably wasn't this important but Adam was my favorite character so i can dream :)**


	6. Telling the Ducks

**now Adam has to tell the ducks the bad news but will one duck find out about Adam's new love **Telling the Ducks

* * *

The ducks were waiting patience at their table. Adam walked in with his head down with Scooter. Scooter gives his shoulder a quick squeeze before walking towards his table. Adam looked up to see the ducks staring at him. He started getting teary eyes again and walks out. Connie and Dwayne look at each other then at the ducks before excusing themselves and follows Adam. They turn the corner to see Adam hugging his knees with his head down but you can tell that he was crying. Connie and Dwayne run to his side. "Adam What happen?" Connie asked. "I don't know if I can tell it again." he answers.

"Tell what again Banks?" Dwayne asked really worried like his team mate Connie. Connie was rubbing her arm up and down Adam's back. "You guys last night Hans…..passed away." He gets out. Connie starts to cry. "What? How?" She gets out. "He died in his sleep. I went to the store this morning and I found him dead. Why now? Why did he have to go now?" He asked. Dwayne hugged his crying friends. "I'll tell them alright Banks but we need you there alright?" He suggested. Adam nod then they all stood up. Adam hugged Connie close who was still crying. Connie wrapped her arms around Adam and hid her face in Adam chest. Everybody was really worried when Connie came in crying. Dwayne and Adam sat on the side of each other. Connie's cry dies down a little and sat down on the side of Adam. Every now and then Adam would give her hand a little squeeze or rub her back. "What Banks had to tell us was that late last night Hans passed away." Dwayne says. Everybody stayed quieted. They didn't know what to do.

"How?" Goldberg asked breaking the silence. "He died in his sleep last night." Adam answered. "How did you find out?" Guy asked right before Julie asked "Is that why you were late today?'

"This morning I went to the shop before coming to school. I thought I could use some of Han's advice with what is going on-"

"He was always like our yoda wasn't he?" Averman added. Adam smiled but it didn't last long. "Yeah well then I found him and panic and called Mickey's asking for Casey. She dropped me off here when we finally got the final word." Adam finishes. He could feel his eyes burning up again but just brushed them off.

"Look I'm sorry for what Varsity did to you guys and I really hoped you guys would have believed me when I said I didn't have anything to do with any of it. You really think they would tell someone that they were going to prank their former team? I just hope that one day we could be friends again but right now I have to go talk to someone." He stands up and starts walking away. "See you guys around." He farewells giving them a wave before walking away. "Hey Banks wait up for a sec." Someone yells. He turns around to see Connie walking towards him. He stood in surprised when Connie hugged him but regain control and hugged her back giving her body a quick squeeze before letting go. "Don't be a stranger okay?" She tells him with a smile. "Alright Cons." He tells her back with the same smile. They give each other a nod before turning around and walking away. When Connie sat back down. "When did you guys become so close?" Guy asked with a glare on his face. Connie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Guy. I don't have time for your shit." Everybody was shocked to hear that from her especially to Guy.

"Well it just that he is on the enemy team and how many times are they going to have to embarrasses us for you to realize that?" He asked. "Man you sound just like Charlie." She whines. "Well after all he is my best friend."

"Yeah well Banks has been my friend for four years before we even came to this school and you know what I'm tired of going down to the same level as the people who is making our lives a living hell and you know what Guy you should do the same." She stood up and walked out of the Cafeteria. When Adam walked out he knew where to go. He walked out to the front steps and saw Nicky watching Leigh and Brooke hitting the ball around. She was sitting on the wall and was around Adam height. He walked to her and she turned and gave him a smile. Her smile faded though when she saw his eyes. He stood in front of her and without saying anything she hugs him and he hugs her back tightly. A couple of times she would kiss his head and rub his back. "and this time it's not because of hockey or the Ducks." He says as he pulls away from her but he still keeps his arms wrapped around her as she does to him. "Remember that guy I introduced you at the skate shop?" he asked. She nods. "Hans? Yeah I remember" She says.

"He passed away last night." She grabs him and pulls him into a hug again. "I'm sorry Babe." She whisper into his ear. He pulls his head back and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I'm think I'm doing okay though." He pulls her close again and they started kissing. They broke apart when he felt a tap on his shoulder. They turn to see Connie looking at them with a surprised happy smile on her face. "Connie. What are you doing out here?" Adam asked . His face was a little flushed. He wraps his arm around Nicky's waist. "Apparently interrupting your good time." She says. Both Nicky and Adam blush. "Connie this is my girlfriend Nicole Brannon. Nicky this is one of the ducks Connie Moreau but Averman calls her the velvet hammer." Adam introduced. "Really? I remember getting a nickname like that back home. Hi please call me Nicky instead. I hate the name Nicole."

"Sure I can. I know what it's like to hate your name. My real name is Constance and I can't stand it." Connie says. Adam smiled to see his girlfriend and his friend getting along. "Connie what brings you out here?" Adam asked.

"I just had to get out of there. With everything that's going on I was already on the edge and then seconds ago I wanted to slap Guy so hard…"

"What's going on with you and Guy?" Adam asked. Nicky kisses him on the cheek and goes and plays ball with her friends. Adam and Connie move and sits on the wall. "We're done and I mean officially for now anyways. He is just getting so irritating and jealous I don't want to date someone like that."

"Wow so it's the end of Connie and Guy."

"Also the end of the ducks." Connie says and she started tearing again. Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "No it's not. We'll find a way again." He says.

"Oh Yeah Connie can you do me a favor and don't tell the ducks?" Adam asked. Connie had a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"I have to admit with everything going on Nicky has been the only thing from keeping me from going crazy and I'm very thankful and I'm scared what would happen if I introduce her when things are bad with the ducks. So I'm going to wait when things are good then I'll tell them." He explained. Connie took a few minutes to understand but then gave him a nod. "Alright Banks. I'll do that for you." She tells him. After a pause she says "You know you guys are cute together." He just smiles as he watches his girlfriend play volleyball.

* * *

**I like the idea of Connie and Adam getting together but right now i thought he needed an old friend... well please review**


	7. common grounds

**adam and charlie finally resolve their little fight **

Common Grounds

The duck just played a game of school yard puck. At the end Charlie pulled Adam aside and they sat on the sidewalk. "So how's everything?" Charlie asked stalling time. Adam just laughed. "It's okay considering everything." He says. "That's good." Charlie says. "I'm sorry I fought with you. I just kind of snapped but I didn't mean it." Adam says. He needed to get somewhere and he knew if he didn't Charlie would have taken forever.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. It wasn't entirely your fault. This year has just been the worst." Charlie says. He guessed it was time to start. "Yeah it wasn't something we expected." Adam put in. He didn't want to start anything so he wasn't going to say anything tempting.

"So when are you coming back to Eden Hall?" Adam asked. "I don't know. I don't know if I can handle it especially with Hans gone." Charlie says and Adam couldn't help but shake his head.

"Well you can count on me to help you out. I mean we all lost Hans and we all need it each other, I mean try put yourself in my shoes. I am separated from my friends to play in a team that by the way hates me and there is maybe one or two guys that respect me a little but that's it and then I have my friend turn on me because they think I turn on them. Charlie it's pretty hard to stay strong through that." Adam says hoping Charlie would understand.

"I know. I'm really sorry I did that." He said. "Charlie I don't care about that. The past is the past I want to know if you're going to be there now." Charlie didn't answer for a few minutes. "I am. I'll go back to school and be the captain that I use to be to all my friend. Including the ones that are not on my team anymore." He says. Adam smiles and puts his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Good to have you back buddy."

* * *

**YAY :) everyone is happy again. I thought Charlie was a pain in the butt in the movie though.**

* * *


	8. lucky in love

**It has been a really long time since I've updated this story but i read it over and a idea has come to my head. I really hope you all enjoy the story. **

* * *

It's been almost week since things the court meeting and the ducks have been working hard to make sure they beat the varsity. the only things about this busy schedule is taking a lot of time. Nicky and Adam hasn't been able to spend time with each other because Nicky's state regional is coming up so the volleyball has been working to the bone also. Adam has wanted to Introduce Nicky to the ducks but he just couldn't find the time. He barely could find the time to get more then a minute to himself. He was really missing her and practically loved coming to his english class to see her. Nicky was feeling the same way. She really wanted to see Adam whenever she could but understood that he had a busy schedule. She knew how important this game was to him an dsheknew he was excited to play with his friends again. This was his family and he just got them back. She barely had time for herself with practice herself but her team worked hard for this game and she wanted to be ready for them.

....................................................................................

Nicky just made it to her english class. She sighs when she heard the bell ring. She looked to her seat and smiled when she saw Adam with his head down on the table. She walked quietly to her seat and was glad when he doesn't budge. Of course their teacher Mr. Winchester didn't think otherwise.

"Ms. Brannon can you be so kindly to wake up Mr. Banks." Nicky nods. She gently rubbed Adam's back and whispered in his ear "Hey sweetie it's time to wake up."

Adam groggily woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey babe." He said with a smile.

"Tired?" She asked with amusment as she watched him cover up a yawn. Adam softly laughed and nods. "I have never been so exhausted in my life."

"well I know you'll do great baby. You always do." she says as she pushed his bang out of his face. Adam looks at Nicky. "really?"

Nicky smiles and nods her head. "Yes. You are the most dedicated player I have ever seen and no one deserves this more then you."

Adam grabbed Nicky's hand and brought it to his lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He felt like he didn't deserve someone who was loving and great as Nicky but he was sure about one thing. He was in love with her. He never felt like this before but he knew he never wanted to be without her. She was the most important person to him. She has been there for him throughout eveyhting he had been going through since he arrived at Eden Hall. He truly loved her.

"I want to make you proud when you come on Friday." He said. Nicky smiled adnd hugs his left arm holding it close to her chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "You already do baby and i'll be there to cheer you on. I'll even bring Leigh and Brooke and we will be so loud that we will embrasses everyone, especially you, and we will have to be thrown out." Adam laughs and kisses her head.

"I could never be embrassed about a beautiful girl like you." Although Adam didn't see it. Not only did Nicky smile she had a very bright blush creeping up to her face.

She was falling in love with Adam Banks. How did she get so lucky?

* * *

**so how was this chapter?**

**I'm begging everyone to please review. **

**I have had yet to recieve a review but they really help me when it comes to writing.**

**please everyone let me know how the story is? is it do your liking? would you like me to continue?**

**PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU**


	9. It's Game time

**I cannot believe it has been almost 4 years since I have updated this story, I am extremely disappointed in myself. I mean I know I sometimes have writer's block but 4 YEARS? REALLY? I am so sorry for those who wanted me to update. Moving past all that I have read over the story and I think I am able to pick up where I left off. I notice I tended to keep the chapters short so I think I will continue to do that. Enjoy everyone. For those of you who have read this before once I again I am so sorry and for those who are new readers. Enjoy. **

IT'S GAME TIME

Nicky stands outside the hockey arena with Leigh and Brooke the night of JV/Varsity game. Nicky pulls her coat close to her as she look around at the people making their way into the stadium. She admits she was nervous. She knows how much this games means to Adam, how much he wanted to prove that he belong with the Ducks, how he wasn't scared of the jerks on the Varsity team, even though he has admitted a few times that a few of them weren't that bad, especially Scooter. Or that's what she thinks his name was. She looks to Leigh and Brooke, seeing them laughing about something before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around and greeted the person with a smile. "Hi Casey right?" She says.

"That's right Nicky. How are you sweetie?" She says bringing Nicky into a hug.

"Great. So I take you are going to the game?"

"Of course. How are you and Adam? Is he a nervous wreck like always?" Casey asks causing Nicky to smile and laugh. The thought of Adam always brought a smile to her face and does remembering being very amused at the timid look Adam had when he left to get ready.

_FLASHBACK_

"Okay seriously why do you look like you are going off to war babe?" Nicky asks as her and Adam walk hand in hand to the arena.

Adam chuckles as he readjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder and shakes his head. "I don't look that bad."

"Oh really?" She challenges with a raised eyebrow.

Adam shakes his head but bends his head towards her to brush his lips.

She smiles brightly at him. "I like your tactic Mr. Banks. But I'm serious. You are so tense, you need to relax."

He sighs and drops his shoulders. "Ok fine maybe a little. It's just we have to beat these guys." He sighs out as he looks towards the ground.

"I understand that I do but you have to promise me one thing." She starts as she links her arm through his.

"What's that?"

"Try to have some fun will you? You are incredible so I know you will do awesome but you are finally with your friends now so please please. I would like to see you smile while playing this time." She says smiling innocently up at him.

"I'll try." He says with a cheek smile and gives her a wink. She throws her head back to laugh then sees they are at the doors.

"Well I guess this is your stop I'll see you later. And remember no matter if you win or lose-" She begins only to have him leans his forehead on hers and finish saying "Have fun."

"That's my boy." She smiles and stands on the tip of her toes to press her lips against. It amazed her that no matter how many times they kissed she would never get tired of it.

"One more kiss for good luck." He asks.

She laughs but gives him what he wants before pushing him away. "Get out of here already. I'll see you in there." She tells him as she waves goodbye watching him smile at before he disappears inside.

As Adam made his way to the locker room, he couldn't help but feel calm. It almost felt like the for the first time that he didn't feel intimidated by this game…Almost.

He must have still been smiling when he went into the locker room because Russ breaks him out of his thought.

"What's got you smiling about cake-eater?" He asks.

Adam looks up and shrugs. "Just ready to beat some Warrior butt that's all."

He smirks though when he hears Connie mutter "Yeah that's all." As she passes by him. He chuckles and lightly slaps her in the arm. She turns around and sticks her tongue out at him.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Well he was a little tense but I think he is doing okay." Nicky answers as she shakes herself from her thoughts earlier today.

"That boy is always worried about how well he will play not believing that he always does amazing." Casey replies as she shakes her head.

"That's what I said." Nicky almost yells out because it practically took the words out of her mouth. She notices that Adam always feels like he could do better but the truth was he does incredible. "Uhh that boyfriend of mine." She mutters out as she shakes her head playfully in disappointment which causes Casey to break out into laughter.

"I swear you two are adorable." Casey tells her. Nicky blushes and looks away.

"Well we better get inside. I'll see you in there dear." Casey says as she gives Nicky a little hug and walks away. Brooke comes out of nowhere and puts her arm over Nicky's shoulder.

"Ready to go inside and cheer on your boy?" She says. Nicky smiles as she nods eagerly and they make their way inside. She just hopes Adam won't be disappointed tonight. He was ready for tonight and she would love to see him smiling at the end of the night.

**So yeah, short, simple, and I just needed a filler. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so it might even be up by the end of the night for those who are interested. I think this story will have a couple more chapters before it should be complete so hopefully I can keep this writer's mood long enough to complete this. Reviews are always welcome so please reviews. They always brighten up my day. **

**EndlessDream91**


	10. Where he Belongs

**Told you I would have the next chapter up with in the next few hours didn't know it would take minutes though but then again I did keep it short. I believe this should have a couple more chapters before it's done so for now enjoy everyone. **

_**Where he belongs**_

The time seems to move quickly as everyone filled the arena and Nicky sat there waiting for the game to start. When she heard everyone starting to cheer she looked up to see the two teams making their way on the ice. She smiled as she saw Number 99 and kept her eyes on him the entire time.

As the team was warming up after paying respect for Hans, Adam scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face and smiled when he saw her wave her hand to him before putting her hands together to show a heart to him. He smiles brightly before winking towards her and skating off.

Leigh grabs her arm and squeals as she jumps up and down. Leigh always got the most excited when it came to games. "There he is." She points out and all three girls watch as he practice shooting the puck into the goal.

"What are you guys going to do after this?" Brooke asks. She had to lean close to Nicky though cause everyone was being pretty loud and also the band was playing but the was one of things that Nicky loved about the games, the atmosphere was so nerve wracking and electrifying at the same time.

"Well he's going to meet me back at the dorm after he hangs out with the team." She answers, hoping that the night will end on a good note. As she watches the game continue on it left her wondering, sitting at the edge of her seat, biting her nails. No one could predict how this game would end. But she had to admit it was hard watching Adam play, scared that a check in the wall or trip on the ice was going to go to far. It didn't help her nerves when she watched one of Adam's team mate get checked into the wall and had to be taken off the ice. She had to cover her eyes as she saw Adam get flipped head over heels. She was going to give him a hard slap in the chest after this one but at the same time she was so proud how hard him and his team mates were fighting, no one has scored a goal yet but this was the hardest defense she has ever seen played.

When it was half time as much as she would have loved to talk to Adam and to see how he was doing, she knew he was probably in the locker room where he belonged. It was quite down and Brooke stayed by her side while Leigh went when she saw someone she knew.

"So are you liking the game so far?" Brooke asks. She hated silence and right now Nicky was being to quiet for her taste. Nicky knew it too and laughs before answering her. "Yeah but it's so nail biting. I swear my nail is almost to my skin." She says as she shows her friend her hand. Brooke laughs and nods her head.

"You aren't kidding, The varsity is being so brutal." Brooke comments. "But he is doing so good." She adds, smiling brightly to her friend and grew even happier when she saw Nicky brighten at the mention of Adam. She has known Nicky for a long time and she knew Adam was her first real boyfriend. Sure there were other boys but this was the first one that real love feeling grew and who knew what will happen to them. They were only freshman in high school but she was so happy to see Nicky with someone who made her giddy and shine bright.

"Yeah he is but then again he always does." Nicky replies.

"I'm happy for you Nic." Brooke says as she leans closer to her and leans her head on her shoulder. Nicky melts at the affection and holds her closer.

"Oh damn who is the hottie?" Leigh says as she comes back.

Nicky looks up to see what she is talking about and saw a new team member skating on the ice and saw that they looked a lot more uplifted then when they went into the locker rooms. Leigh looked a lot more invested into the game after that, especially after Portman started strip teasing in the box. She couldn't help but blush and laugh her head off. When it was down to the last two minutes of the game and they only had 3 people on the ice, she didn't know how they were going to pull this off but when she felt eyes on her she saw Adam looking up at her. She smiled for him and blew him a kiss. She saw that it helped him when he stood up straighter and started off with the game. Nicky was bouncing off the balls of her feet but when she saw Adam jump in front of the net, blocking the puck from going in, she think she might have screamed the loudest.

"Oh my gosh you're boy is so awesome, did you see that save?" Brooke screams out. Everyone was on their feet waiting to see what will happen. When Goldberg shot the winning score, everyone started screaming. She couldn't believe it, after such an intense game they've won and she couldn't have been happier. She watched as Adam celebrated with his team and knew that is exactly where he belonged, with the Ducks. She knew she would see him later on tonight but right now he was where he should be. On the ice, with his team, his friends, his support, his family.

**If anyone of you would like, give me some ideas you would like to see before it ends, things that interested or questions you would like to be answered. Please reviews are always encouraging and loved so please feel free to review. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**EndlessDream91**


End file.
